The invention relates to a tool for cleaning grout and more particularly to a tool which is adapted to be manually reciprocated along the lines of grout between tiles affixed to a wall to remove grout particles of fine mesh size to clean the grout without affecting the function of the grout.
The lines of grout between bath wall tiles and floor tiles become dirty after sustained use. Therefore, the need has developed for a tool for engaging the lines of grout to be cleaned speedily and effectively without adversely affecting the function and appearance of the grout.